<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Outlaw and The Queen by Lananiuska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686520">The Outlaw and The Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska'>Lananiuska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Missing Year, Snow White does whatever she has to do to get Robin and Regina get together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Outlaw and The Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, so this one is for prompt party, and it is written for: 'Missing Year, but it's just Snow trying to Get Robin and Regina Together.' It is such a crackfic, silly as hell and completely random, so be warned about that first. For it, I also thought it would be fun to throw a few more prompts to make it more interesting so here is the list of what you will find:</p>
<p>1. Missing Year: The Queen's Birthday</p>
<p>2. "Why do I even bother with you?"..."You'd miss my face too much if you didn't"</p>
<p>3. Missing Year from John or Snow's perspective</p>
<p>4. Missing Year fic but it's just Snow trying to get Robin and Regina together</p>
<p>6. OQ teasing each other (non-sexually)</p>
<p>7. Snow White does something stupid and reckless</p>
<p>8. Love potion</p>
<p>9. "This is the last time, make it good."</p>
<p>10. They each have a bad habit that drives the other one nuts</p>
<p>11. Robin has more than one tattoo</p>
<p>12. OQ on a double date.</p>
<p>13. They each have a bad habit that drives the other one nuts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was something that could be said about Snow White, it was that she was a very driven person; a persevering one, and in some cases, even tenacious.</p>
<p>Those who really, really knew her, could talk ages about those specific traits of her, because the truth of the matter was that everyone in her circle was aware that the woman was nothing if not extremely persistent… sometimes, annoyingly so.</p>
<p>David liked to call her out on it and say that she was infuriatingly obstinate, but to such an out of base statement, the green-eyed beauty would indignantly fire back and say that she was not, thay she was just consistent... or at the very least, passionately dedicated.</p>
<p>And really, what else could she say? She was the kind of person who would commit to a cause until the very end, the kind that would stick until she could see her goal carry through and that wasn't a bad thing. No, she wasn't going to be ashamed of trying her hardest, even when doing so would often end up costing her a little bit of her sanity and so much of her inner peace.</p>
<p>Like in her latest cause, the one that has taken her longer than what she initially expected and the one she was sure was going to make her hair turn white and her patience run thin.</p>
<p>Not like the obstacles she found on her way were going to make her desist on this one, no way, because as difficult as everything was turning to be, this was something she couldn't just let drop; not when she was holding the cause so close to her heart.</p>
<p>And what cause could that be? Well, making Robin and Regina stop being stupid so that they could finally get into their heads that they belonged together, what else?</p>
<p>"You know she is going to kill you, right?"</p>
<p>Feeling the corner of her lips turn into a gleeful smile that made her entire face light up, Snow White drew in a deep breath, filling her lungs to their maximum capacity and then, ever so slowly, letting the air escape through her nose. She did that while her eyes scanned the room in front of her, watching every little detail in excitement.</p>
<p>"No she won't. I mean look at this, she's going to love it."</p>
<p>At her words, David snorted, slapping a hand to the top of his face while he shook his head in what appeared to be disbelief. She watched him do it out of the corner of her eyes, but not wanting to let his negativity ruin the moment, she just focused on how things finally took form to look perfect. From the cake, standing beautifully in the middle of the table, to the room, decorated according to the occasion and yes, to the other few little details that were going to help her carry on with her plan that night, this time to the very end.</p>
<p>Yes, because this night had to be <em>it</em>. The way she saw it, that night she was throwing all of her resources into the whole cause, so if it ended up not working, she would either have to change her game plan or what was worse, quit trying.</p>
<p>No… that wasn't going to happen because this time it was all going to work. She knew it… she felt it.</p>
<p>"Snow, we have to be real here. You know Regina is not going to appreciate the little celebration, nice as it all looks, but more than that, she will hate, and when I mean hate I'm putting it lightly, that you are playing cupid here and using her as your victim."</p>
<p>"I'm not playing cupid, David. I'm just giving her a little push so that she can open her eyes and be aware of what she is refusing to see; so that she finally realizes what deep inside she wants but is too stubborn to pursue…"</p>
<p>"And by the thing she wants, you mean Robin?"</p>
<p>Detecting the mockery in his voice, Snow White turned to her husband, placing her hands to her hips and scoffing. "Yes, David. By the thing she wants, I meant Robin. I know you think I'm crazy by doing this, but if you would have seen what I saw, you would understand. I was there when they first laid eyes on each other and I felt the connection immediately. It was thick enough to make me choke."</p>
<p>"Well I've been in a room with those two and the kind of tension I felt between them, was way different than the one you describe. It was thick indeed, but in a toxic kind of way. Snow… seriously… I mean, have you really, really seen them interact? Because I have, and there is no love there. Not when she gets into full nasty mode with him and he bites back, hard."</p>
<p>Sighing almost tiredly because ugh, how could he not <em>see it</em>? Snow went on. "He challenges her, yes, but could you see it anyother way when we're talking about Regina's potential life partner? You know she will never go for someone meek that cowards just by a few words from her part-"</p>
<p>"Maybe, but I don't think she will go either for the one that annoys the hell out of her, Babe..." David interrupted her, arching an eyebrow as he smiled down on his wife. "I know you mean good, but the reality of it all is that Robin rubs Regina in all the wrong kinds of ways."</p>
<p>Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth, Snow smiled knowingly. "If he annoys her so much, would she have given him gold tipped arrows? You saw them yourself so what about that?"</p>
<p>"That was payment, and while I first thought that was very generous and unusual from her part, now I see it now for what it was, for what <em>Robin </em>saw it himself; and that is that Regina dislikes him so much, that she doesn't want to be in debt with him in any possible way."</p>
<p>Snow rolled her eyes, because eck, men… they were so stupidly dense that she couldn't even understand how they could go on in life with so little vision... "That's nonsense, she likes him just fine, she's just not very good and putting herself out there."</p>
<p>And really, in a way she could understand why both men thought Regina disliked Robin because let's face it, her stepmother was a very hard to understand woman and one difficult to decode human being.</p>
<p>But the thing was that after knowing her for years, Snow White could assure without any kind of a doubt, that if Regina wanted to get rid of Robin, giving him such a nice form of payment wouldn't be her way to do it, and that if she really, really disliked the man, she would have thrown a fireball in his face the first time he opened his mouth to reply in kind to one of her cheeky remarks.</p>
<p>But she hadn't, and because of that, Snow just knew in her heart that deep inside, the infamous Evil Queen hadn't done so because she liked the archer more than what she was willing to admit.</p>
<p>Hell, she knew it upon first glance at them together, but because back to that first meeting Regina has been devastated with losing Henry and in no frame of mind to be pursuing any kind of man, she never pushed for it. But now? Now that she was in a much better place, she was going to do all of what she could to make those two get together.</p>
<p>"Robin likes her too, I know it. I've seen the way he looks at her when he thinks nobody is watching; so the way I see it, I'm doing them both a favor. They'll thank me once they get together, you'll see."</p>
<p>"Okay… let me put it this way, honey… there is a huge difference between checking someone out, which I don't doubt he has done, and staring at someone longingly, which I bet is what you think he's doing."</p>
<p>Humming, Snow considered what her husband said because yes, she was pretty sure some of those stolen glances Robin would send Regina's way were probably to check her out. But she has seen some other kinds of looks, deeper, curious... maybe even longing… as if he wanted to go and say something to her but couldn't find a way to do it...</p>
<p>Not that he should worry about that anymore because she was there, she finally stepped into the game and there was going to be nothing but love between them from now on.</p>
<p>"So you are admitting that at the very least, he is attracted to her?"</p>
<p>Scoffing and doing a double take, David lifted both hands in the air. "I won't either confirm nor deny that; I haven't heard a word from his part… but you know, he's a man like any other and Regina as The Evil Queen… well, she's known to appeal to most men's desires."</p>
<p>Right… Snow narrowed her eyes, thinking. "Okay, it's fine if it's just that. I mean, true love has to start somewhere and the way I see it, if it flourishes from a simple attraction then that's perfectly fine. Now what we need to do is make them see deeper than just simple physical appearances, we have to make them fall in love."</p>
<p>Before David could answer to that, a knock at the door came to interrupt them and beaming, Snow clapped her hands in front of her face.</p>
<p>"That has to be him. Oh my God this is going to be so good."</p>
<p>Getting all giddy about how things could progress now that the wheels were about to start turning, Snow White walked to the door and much as she was anticipating, Robin was at the other side.</p>
<p>"Well there you are, just in time" And looking fine as hell. Damn, she was sure Regina was going to approve… well at least she knew she did, and she also knew that if it wasn't because she had a gorgeous man of her own and she wasn't so sure he was Regina's soul mate, she would definitely try to score this one for herself… maybe. "Come on in."</p>
<p>Moving to the side to let him walk in, the woman bit hard onto her cheeks, trying to suppress her excitement at seeing him there. It was just the beginning, but it meant she could put her entire plan to work now.</p>
<p>"Seems like I'm here a bit early." The former thief said, his brows furrowing a little as he undoubtedly noticed there was nobody else in that room.</p>
<p>"Nah, you're good… we kind of wanted to keep this a little private so there won't be many people... David, honey… would you be nice and go and get Regina? We don't want the candles to burn out."</p>
<p>"Sure." Snow's husband hissed as he walked past her and Robin, patting the man on the back in support as he quickly exited the room.</p>
<p>Keeping the smile on her face, Snow observed meticulously the way Robin lifted a hand to his face and scratched down his jaw, first watching after David and then turning to her. A puzzled glint taking over the usual clear blue of his eyes.</p>
<p>"Um, when you said a little private, what does that mean, exactly? Twenty, a dozen of us?"</p>
<p>"Oh… well just four, including her."</p>
<p>Scoffing and letting his hand drop to his side, Robin cringed. "No, I think I should go… I don't think me being here is a good idea."</p>
<p>Before he could do such a thing, Snow White grabbed his arm, making him stop amid his apparent retreat. "No, don't leave, Robin. It's her birthday, and we need quorum… just not so much because you know she doesn't like… well, people in general, so a big crowd would have definitely thrown her off."</p>
<p>"Well that's the thing; you and I both know she doesn't like me that much, so me being here will definitely end up rubbing her the wrong way."</p>
<p>"What do you mean? Of course she likes you, Robin… she just-oh look, I think they are here."</p>
<p>They were not, but making Robin believe so stopped him from leaving. It also gave her time to check that the candles on Regina's birthday cake were still lit and that everything else was running according to her plan.</p>
<p>Thankfully, by the time David walked in with Regina following close behind, Robin was still there; even if he ended up standing in a somehow secluded corner of the room, chewing on the inside of his cheek and looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.</p>
<p>Not that Snow worried much about that, because as soon as the birthday girl stepped into that room, she was sure Robin used his vantage point to have a <em>really </em>good look at her because by God and everything that was still good in the world, Regina looked amazingly good…</p>
<p>No; more than good, she looked perfect. From her dress, a deep crimson piece that hugged her curves in all the right places to her hair, part of it up and the rest cascading smoothly down her back, the woman just looked ready to slay. And that just served to make Snow feel even more excited about the whole thing.</p>
<p>"Surprise!"</p>
<p>At the sudden and joyful way in which Snow yelled the greeting, Regina jumped a little; then when her stepdaughter started to sing (alone) happy birthday to her, she groaned, her eyes rolling and the corner of her red colored lips tipping slightly up. She even made it as if to walk out of the room, going as far as turning on her heels; but because the younger of the two women was quick and determined to keep her there, she went and guided her instead in front of the cake.</p>
<p>"Are you serious?"</p>
<p>"You're damn right I am, it's your birthday so you know the drill, blow the candle and make a wish."</p>
<p>"This is ridiculous." Regina hissed, crossing her arms to her chest and eyeing Snow very seriously. She also made no attempt to blow the candles, and because she knew better than trying to convince her, Snow went ahead and blew them for her. Her wish? That Regina and Robin could at least kiss that night.</p>
<p>One kiss, she could be happy with just that so she put all of her inner force into wishing that with all her might.</p>
<p>"Well there it is, I made a wish for you and hopefully, it will come true. Now who wants a drink?"</p>
<p>"Well I do." David bursted out in a snort, walking to the spot where Snow carefully arranged the drinks to be. He went to grab the first thing his hand came in contact with so hurrying to him, the green eyed woman shook her head almost frantically.</p>
<p>"No, not that one. This is specially for the birthday girl." Mumbling between clenched teeth, her eyes opened wide, trying to let David know that bottle was off limits.</p>
<p>And it was, because she didn't spend half a week searching for all the ingredients for it just so her husband could recklessly drink it…</p>
<p>"What's on this?" David hissed as low as he could, his eyes digging deep into his wife's. "Snow… please tell me you are not doing something stupid here."</p>
<p>Clearing her throat and sending a sideway glance towards the other woman to make sure she wasn't listening, Snow faked a laugh that maybe, just maybe came out too high pitched. "Yeah, I love you too, now let's make a toast in honor of Regina's special day."</p>
<p>Yanking the bottle out of David's hands, she poured a nice amount of the liquid in two glasses, one for Regina, the other one for Robin. Once served, she swirled around and handed them down.</p>
<p>"Why is he here?"</p>
<p>Snow didn't want to, but at the tone in which Regina spoke the words out loud, she ended up cringing. Sure, she knew there was going to be a risk of that happening at the beginning, but the truth was that the last thing she wanted was for the Outlaw and the Queen to start fighting on that night.</p>
<p>Puffing out a breath, Robin pushed the inside of his cheek with his tongue. It looked like he was about to fire back with one of his cheeky replies and Snow felt like things could end way before they could begin; but instead, what Robin did was lift his shoulders and then let them drop. "Many happy returns?"</p>
<p>Regina quirked her lips, glaring at Robin for a few seconds and then turning to Snow. "So, why is he here?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to go now." Robin declared and on the verge of panicking, Snow almost ran to him, ignoring when Regina simply arched an eyebrow and mumbled something about how a good riddance that was.</p>
<p>"No, no, no… listen…" She said, catching him almost at the door. "You can't leave… this… is very important, you see-"</p>
<p>Robin stopped, sighing and probably ready to tell her off. That was why feeling almost desperate, Snow tried to think of something fast that would make him stay, anything…</p>
<p>"Okay, so David and I are having problems, you know, relationship problems and this… I wanted to make tonight special not just because of Regina's birthday, but this is supposed to be some sort of date thing for us? I know it sounds weird, and it is… but when we are on our own we barely talk and I was hoping that being among other people was going to help."</p>
<p>Scoffing, Robin smiled. It was his dimple smile so she knew she almost got him with such a lie like the one she just said. "Really? And you thought being around Regina and myself was the best in this sort of situation?"</p>
<p>Not knowing how to respond, she went for her sad puppy eyes, hoping that would work with him the same way it worked for David. "Just stick for a while, okay? I promise you she will calm down in a matter of nothing so that we can all have a nice evening, you'll see."</p>
<p>Robin didn't say yes, but because he didn't say no either, Snow grabbed his arm and guided him back into the room, walking close to where Regina was standing and grabbing the untouched glass Robin left by the table.</p>
<p>Once she had it, she put it back into his hands and cleared her throat. "Okay so we were going to make a toast, right? For new beginnings, happiness and a night we will always remember. Cheers. Now you two drink it up, I'm going to..."</p>
<p>She motioned Robin and Regina to go ahead, but before they could even do such a thing or even before she could finish her sentence, Snow White swiftly moved around them and quickly walked towards David.</p>
<p>"Move, move." She whispered, waving her hands in a way that indicated her husband to get out of the way. He looked lost, so not wanting to waste time explaining, she pushed him behind one of the columns in the big empty saloon.</p>
<p>"What the hell did you just do, Snow? Because I just know you did something."</p>
<p>"Shhh, le's just give them a moment."</p>
<p>"A moment for what?"</p>
<p>Taking a peek over her eternal Prince Charming's shoulder, Snow White observed the two other beings in the room, noticing that they were not exactly gazing lovingly at each other, yet, but that they at least drank their respective drinks and were not fighting.</p>
<p>Sure, they were kind of ignoring each other, with Robin staring at something in the ceiling and Regina smoothening the fabric of her dress nonchalantly, but considering that to be a hell of an improvement, she sighed in relief.</p>
<p>"Snow, why are we giving them a moment?"</p>
<p>"For the potion to work, now hush. I don't want them to hear us and look this way, it can mess with the effects of it."</p>
<p>"Snow, tell me you didn't give them a love potion."</p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed as she waited for anything, a look at each other, a word… a kiss, maybe? "Fine, I won't tell you."</p>
<p>"Are you serious? Babe, you can't force people into falling in love by giving them potions and you know it, that's stupid and so very reckless… what were you even thinking?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, David, the potion is not so that they can fall in love, it's more for them to open up to the possibility of doing something more than just crushing over each other. I made it myself… kind of, so it's safe."</p>
<p>Yes, it was natural-ish for the most part, with ginger and chamomile to make them relax and not go at each other's throat, Maca and cinnamon to spice their spirits up and rose petals to tickle their need for love a little bit. All of that mixed with water from the wishing spring, a drop of truth serum and lots and lots of red wine.</p>
<p>It was perfect, and just what they needed to get that extra push...</p>
<p>"I really don't know if that makes it worse, you making it yourself."</p>
<p>Ignoring her husband and blocking everything out as soon as she saw the way Robin looked at Regina, Snow held her breath. "Oh my God he told her something, and she looked at him. This is it, that's all they needed to do to make the potion work, look at each other. We are watching the greatest love story begin right here David."</p>
<p>Only that it didn't exactly look like that. Sure, they stared at each other and exchanged a couple of words, but then they were back at looking away from one another.</p>
<p>"Come on, we need to keep the wheel turning." And most importantly, she needed to be close enough to listen to what was being said.</p>
<p>With that in mind and taking her man's hand, Snow started to walk back towards the other two.</p>
<p>"Can I go now or are we not done with this nonsense yet?"</p>
<p>Not letting the words lower her spirits, Snow smiled widely, letting go of David's hand so that she could gently guide Regina towards the other table. "Done? We are just starting here. Come on, just sit down and relax, it's your birthday so let's just… try to have a nice night here."</p>
<p>Snow sat as well, at Regina's left while indicating David to sit at her other side; leaving the only vacant chair the one that was going to be on the Queen's right. Once it was left empty, she smiled and motioned Robin to it.</p>
<p>"If you wanted me to have a nice night, you shouldn't have dragged me here so that we could all pretend to be friends over… cake and wine and this… what the hell is this?"</p>
<p>Regina tried to take one of the dozen of cards laying face down over the small round table, but before she reached them, Snow grabbed them herself… knowing that this… this was the moment of truth...</p>
<p>"Okay, so wanting all us of us to have a nice and pleasant night, I came up with different ways to interact with each other and this… well, it's a little game we're going to be playing to know each other a little bit and... before you stand up and leave, I want you to take in consideration that I spent all day long making this by hand so please bear with me here, yes?"</p>
<p>To be honest, Snow considered this to be the turning point in the whole thing, as she knew from the planning of it, that Regina was not going to like it; but with her being such an optimistic being, she hoped the potion would be already making its effect work on her so that she could simply keep her seat and play the damn game.</p>
<p>"Why do I have the feeling that I am so going to regret this?"</p>
<p>"Because you probably will?" David mumbled, thing that forced Snow to send him a warning look.</p>
<p>"Then I will need more of that wine, as I know I can't do this sober, not if I'm going to get stuck with the three of you here." Regina hissed, her eyebrows arching up as she pushed herself back into the chair.</p>
<p>Snow almost squealed at that because yes, the potion had to be working. She knew because never in a million years, would Regina agree to it under any other circumstances. Yet there she was, making faces and twisting her lips in all directions, but sitting there…</p>
<p>As for Robin, he was a bit on the quiet side that night, but she could see out of the corner of her eyes how he would simply stare at Regina every now and then and that was the same kind of good in her book.</p>
<p>Could be better if he would just tell her something, but maybe he wasn't doing it because he still needed a little push...</p>
<p>"More wine then." Quickly standing up, Snow grabbed for a couple of bottles and for two more glasses, then she was at the table, pouring more of the red fiery liquid for everyone.</p>
<p>"You know what?" She asked no one in particular, even though she was looking at Robin. "When I first saw Regina years and years ago, I was awestruck by how pretty she was. She was always this… force that would leave everyone staring after her... with her long hair and those dresses that were to die for and I just… ugh, I wanted to be like her so bad."</p>
<p>"I don't know what made you think that wasn't going to come out as totally creepy, Snow." Regina sipped on her wine, her eyes rolling.</p>
<p>Snow of course, ignored her. "That was years ago and still, I look at her and can't even believe my eyes because this woman, like good wine, only gets better and better as time passes by."</p>
<p>"Still creepy." Regina said, this time her eyes narrowing a little.</p>
<p>David also reacted, scoffing and grimacing a little. "It does sounds creepy, Snow, so-"</p>
<p>"Oh come on, you know I'm telling no lies. I mean I know you probably hate to hear this from me, things considered, but look at you, you look amazing. Don't you think she looks amazing, even if she doesn't see it that way, Robin?"</p>
<p>Robin, who didn't seem even a little surprised by how Snow put him right in the middle of the conversation, simply lowered his glass to the table and looked at Regina, blue eyes on chocolate brown ones, digging deep. "She knows she does."</p>
<p>. . She could faint right in that moment because yes, she knew she was putting the man right in the spot with the question, but she honestly didn't expect him to give her such a perfect answer.</p>
<p>A 'sure' was the most she was expecting but that…</p>
<p>Holy crap. Must be the truth serum, and that quickly put her mind to work and she wondered if this was the time she should use to give them a moment to themselves.</p>
<p>"Hmm." Was all Regina said, her index finger tracing the edge of her own glass as she reciprocated the stare Robin had on her.</p>
<p>"Okay. Um, Snow… the game." David coughed, probably aware of the same tension she was sensing and no, he couldn't go and say this time that it was a toxic thing…</p>
<p>"Right. So this is easy, it's just a simple game of Qs and As, the only catch is that if you refuse to answer, you will have to take a shot of this." As if in cue, she pushed forward the second bottle she brought to the table, which happened to be Grumpy's infamous moonshine. "We'll play in pairs, David and me against you two. I'll start."</p>
<p>Taking the first card set on top of the other ones, Snow White read it out loud. Not that she needed it to, because she has made each and every one of them and yes, because she also put them in order to know what question was coming, when and who was supposed to answer it.</p>
<p>It was all part of her plan.</p>
<p>"Okay. So the question is for the two of you, and reads like this; what do you like the most about the other?"</p>
<p>"Is that a serious question? What kind of game crap is this?" Scoffing, Regina lifted a hand in the air before letting it drop over the table.</p>
<p>"I don't make the rules, that's the question."</p>
<p>Robin leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he sent Snow a knowing glance. "I thought you made the cards yourselves so, doesn't that mean you made the rules?"</p>
<p>Not liking how they were both calling on her game, Snow tried to save face by acting as if this wasn't so important. "Well are you going to answer or are you two going to get the shot? I'm kind of rooting you to pick the shot, as I want to see if you can handle it."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I can handle it better than you, but I'll answer it alright. So, right now, I'll say that the thing I like the most about our beloved Queen, is that she is not aiming to rip my head off my shoulders."</p>
<p>Meh, boring, Snow thought, not liking so much how he evaded to answer in a more satisfactory way.</p>
<p>"Fair. And I like that for once, this thief doesn't have his mouth hanging open in that annoying way he always does. Maybe that's why I'm going to let him keep his head."</p>
<p>"Oh, but is it more annoying than how you grind your teeth every time you are not running that smartmouth of yours?"</p>
<p>"I do not grind my teeth." Regina groaned, sending Robin a heated glance.</p>
<p>"Sure you do, and you do it loudly, which makes it even more annoying."</p>
<p>"Good, then you are probably as annoyed as you and your forest stench makes me feel every single time you are near."</p>
<p>Laughing, Robin furrowed his brows. "Forest stench, is that supposed to be an insult?"</p>
<p>"Well, it wasn't a compliment so take a wild guess, thief."</p>
<p>Cringing and not wanting to catch the 'I told you so' glance David was sending her way, Snow blew out a breath."Okay so it's your turn to pick a card and ask us something."</p>
<p>Snarling her lips, Regina picked a card. The only problem was that she didn't do it in order and instead grabbed for one that was underneath the small pile.</p>
<p>"No, you have to take the one on top."</p>
<p>"What color are your partner's eyes?" Chuckling, Regina put the card down and leered at the other woman. "Are you trying to play the game date here?"</p>
<p>Not wanting to show she was upset because that question was meant to be for the other duo to anwer, Snow waved her off. "Of course not… so, blue, David's eyes are blue. Our turn."</p>
<p>She grabbed for a card, the one below the one on top, but before she could start to read, Regina lifted a hand and shook her index finger. "David didn't answer his question, I think that means he gets to do a shot."</p>
<p>"What? I didn't refuse, we just-"</p>
<p>"We don't make the rules, Snow here went for the next question without you properly answering so that's the same as you forfeiting your turn. Meaning that you have to drink, mate. Bottoms up."</p>
<p>Shaking her head at Robin's smug grin and the more than satisfied look on Regina's eyes, Snow pursed her lips, sending her love an apologetic look as she went to pour some of the moonshine on his glass. "Sorry babe, it was my fault."</p>
<p>"It's alright." David drank the contents in his glass fast, groaning once the hard liquor settled on his stomach. "I'll read the next one." Grabbing for the card on top and making Snow internally whine, he went ahead. "Reverse card, you and your partner have to do a shot each. Oh man…"</p>
<p>"I know, I know." She hissed, frowning as she poured into both her glass and her husband's. She drank it up, but she honestly couldn't understand how this was turning against her.</p>
<p>That card was for Regina and Robin, as she has wanted them, not drunk, but at least alcohol motivated.</p>
<p>"Well this is kind of fun."</p>
<p>"My turn." Robin grabbed a card from the bottom and Snow literally slapped a hand to her forehead.</p>
<p>"Wait, do you even know how to read?" Regina butted in, a sly grin on her lips as she set her eyes on her game partner.</p>
<p>Robin didn't seem mad at the remark and instead eyed her in amusement. "Surprised?"</p>
<p>"I actually am."</p>
<p>"Then this is a night full of surprises. I, for example, was surprised at your ability to speak without hissing or spitting venom; I really was, for a moment, but now it turns out you actually can't. I am now a tad disappointed."</p>
<p>"You'll get over it; now let me see the card." Regina actually leaned towards Robin to see what was written on the piece of paper and Snow couldn't help but to smile.</p>
<p>Sure, they were not touching and were basically insulting each other a second ago, but there was a sense of comfort in the way they kind of gravitated towards each other that gave hope to her heart…</p>
<p>At least until Robin read the question.</p>
<p>"Name a thing you absolutely hate about your partner."</p>
<p>Doing a double take, she almost shrieked. "What? That's not even in the cards." She knew because she never wrote that. There was actually nothing with a negative connotation written in there.</p>
<p>"Sure it is." Robin scoffed, his eyebrow arching.</p>
<p>"Let me see." Snow tried to take the card from him, but he quickly pulled it away and at the end, Regina was the one who took it.</p>
<p>"Are you going to refuse answering this one, Charmings?" Snickering, Regina bit on her lips, act that definitely caught Robin's attention.</p>
<p>Snow watched too, her eyes narrowing as she started to understand the strategy that was going to work and no, it wasn't with any of them playing fair.</p>
<p>"There is nothing to hate about my husband, he's perfect."</p>
<p>"I think she's refusing to answer." Robin told Regina, his voice low and raspy as he leaned a bit more into her. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"Oh she definitely is." The Queen grabbed the bottle of moonshine and spilled a generous amount in Snow's glass. "How about you, David?"</p>
<p>Pushing his glass in her direction, the Prince groaned. "I refuse to answer."</p>
<p>Chuckling in a way that showed how pleased she was with the whole thing, Regina almost filled David's glass.</p>
<p>Drinking her share and then groaning by how it burned its way down her throat, Snow smiled. "Alright, I see how it is, you two… <em>cheats</em>, okay… okay." She grabbed a card, but didn't even read it, she just stared at Regina dead in the eye. "Name the thing you physically like the most about the other."</p>
<p>There, there was no easy way to sneak around that one.</p>
<p>Keeping the intense stare on her stepdaughter, Regina shrugged, not even bothered. "He has pretty eyes."</p>
<p>Leaning forward, Robin smiled, his eyes moving over Regina's face. The woman however, was set on staring at Snow White.</p>
<p>"Well… thank you, I guess." Then, instead of answering, he reached for the liquor and poured some in his glass.</p>
<p>He drank it without flinching.</p>
<p>"Seriously? You can't answer <em>that</em> simple question, why, are you afraid, Robin?"</p>
<p>"My turn." Regina chimed in and most like Snow did earlier on, she didn't even look at the card.</p>
<p>"What do you physically dislike most about your partner?"</p>
<p>Snow, who was a little lightheaded already, refused to play on Regina's terms and had another shot. She made David have one himself as well.</p>
<p>"My turn now. It says in my card, that one of you has to kiss the other."</p>
<p>Regina snorted, for the first time looking a bit uncertain and God, Snow White loved it. She knew the woman was too stubborn to refuse so it was going to be interesting to see what would happen now.</p>
<p>But then, pushing her lips hard with her tongue, she patted her cheek with a finger and just like that, Robin leaned forward and kissed her there…</p>
<p>In her damn cheek!</p>
<p>Yes, he kind of lingered a second or two more than what was necessary and Regina's eyes shone a bit brighter at the contact, but it was still not the kind of kiss Snow wanted them to share.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, that's not even a kiss!"</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, David grabbed her elbow. "Babe, can we talk for a second, alone?"</p>
<p>Sighing out loud, Snow looked at her husband, taking notice of the serious look on the man's face. It made her frown and stand up with him so that they could walk to the back of the room.</p>
<p>"Can you believe those two, they are cheating." She spat, pacing a little as David drew in a deep breath.</p>
<p>"They are onto you, Snow, so just give it up. They are playing around you and they are either going to keep sneaking around your intentions or they are going to make us both get drunk and guess what? I don't want to get drunk on Grumpy's spirit."</p>
<p>"Give up? David they are already breaking in. Did you see how they are teaming up and how he can't take his eyes off of her. I'm this close to making them totally give into each other. This is the part we move to phase B, and that one is all about giving them a little alone time so they can get comfortable around each other. Come on and follow my lead."</p>
<p>With that said, Snow walked back to the other couple and making sure her words came out a bit slurred, she lifted a finger. "Alright, you won this round… I'll give it to you, but you won't win the next one. We will destroy your cheating butts… but just after I come back. I need a bathroom break so… David, would you come with me for a moment."</p>
<p>Without waiting for a response, Snow swirled around and walked straight towards the door. Once out, she broke into a fast trot across the corridor and hurried into the next room.</p>
<p>David followed, watching in distrust the way his wife sat in front of a mirror that was reflecting the familiar images of both Robin and Regina in the other room."</p>
<p>"What is this?"</p>
<p>Smiling because this was the part of her scheme she was more proud of, Snow White shrugged. "Part of my plan B, where I just sit down and watch."</p>
<p>"How in the blue hell did you end up enchanting a mirror for this?"</p>
<p>"I didn't, I got someone to do it and trust me, it wasn't easy convincing her. I almost had to bend over backwards for it so come sit with me and enjoy the show."</p>
<p>Instead of doing what she said, David crossed his arms to his chest and eyed her down curiously. "Why are you so invested with this? Why are you going out of your way to make this happen, really? Because I just don't get it."</p>
<p>Chewing on her lips, Snow lifted her chin so that she could stare into the blue orbs of the love of her life's eyes. "It's hard to explain and you probably won't get it even if I say it; but I feel… responsible for Regina's unhappiness, for the way her story turned-"</p>
<p>"You are not responsible, Snow. You were just a kid."</p>
<p>"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any less bad about it. That's why I kind of want to make it up to her. I want to give her life a complete turn by showing her that even though she lost her first love and then Henry, she can still find happiness; and I think Robin can be that person to make her explore that path. I mean look at them, look beyond the bickering and smartass comments and tell me don't you see it."</p>
<p>Breathing in and then loudly out, David closed his eyes for a moment. "You are out of your mind, and I'm even worse by humoring you." He ended up saying, but despite his words, he still sat by her side and kissed her cheek.</p>
<p>Beaming, she grabbed for his hand and laced her fingers with his. "She looks relaxed, doesn't she?"</p>
<p>Yes, she did, she didn't need David to say it. She could see it in her laid back features and by the way she was now standing by her cake, using her finger to swipe some of the frosting with it and then even doing something that seemed odd for her usually refined ways, which was putting said finger into her mouth to have a taste of it.</p>
<p>"She does. I'll give it to you, whatever was in that position definitely made her come off as less menacing and angry. I was particularly surprised by the way she pushed him into kissing her cheek."</p>
<p>"I know, that was kind of the idea. I wish they would have gone for a better kiss but it's alright, I have faith they will now that they are on their own."</p>
<p>Yes, they were going to do it, she knew it. All she had to do was be patient and believe in it. With that in mind, she focused on the mirror, watching and listening to what was going on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>It wasn't much, just Robin pouring more of the wine/potion into their glasses and Regina taking it. There were also a few words exchanged, but nothing too revealing.</p>
<p>"Why do you think he didn't say what it is that he physically likes more about her? I mean by the way he looks her way, I'm sure there was something to say."</p>
<p>"There sure is, but it's probably not something befitting of a gentleman to say out loud, let alone to a Queen."</p>
<p>"I don't get it. Women usually like hearing that kind of thing; it makes us feel nice and appreciate it." Like when David told her how much he liked her eyes or her smile...</p>
<p>"It's probably her ass, Snow, and he wasn't just going to say it and have Regina be back to angry at him."</p>
<p>"Oh okay."</p>
<p>Frowning, she turned back to the mirror, watching them interact…</p>
<p>"So is it me or is this game highly suspicious? Listen to this one: Stare into your partner's eyes for fifteen seconds and then say out loud the first thing that comes into your mind."</p>
<p>"She did not…" Snorting, Regina yanked the card from Robin's hand and read it herself, her lips twisting when she was apparently done with it. After that, she threw it over her shoulder and drank more of her wine.</p>
<p>"Yes, the more she drinks that, the better."</p>
<p>"You really wrote that?" David asked.</p>
<p>"Shhh, let me listen."</p>
<p>"How about this one? If you could take your partner on a date, where would you go?" Robin took a step forward, his eyes on the card but his body definitely getting closer. Two more steps, and he was going to end up invading Regina's personal space, thing that Snow desperately needed to happen.</p>
<p>"I don't know what she was trying to accomplish here, but it was kind of creepy."</p>
<p>"It was odd, I'll give you that. Almost as if she wanted to put you and me together."</p>
<p>"Hmm, he's being forward, I like it." Snow said, feeling giddy by that extra step Robin took in the Queen's direction. "Must be the extra Maca I put in the potion."</p>
<p>"You put what in the potion? Jesus, Snow, are you aware that work as an aphrodisiac?"</p>
<p>"Of course I know, why did you think I put it there? Now hush, she is talking and I'm not about to miss any of this."</p>
<p>"Well the kissing thing kind of gave her away, didn't it? I think she was drunk and half out of it, that or she has too much time in her hands and doesn't know what to do with it."</p>
<p>"She's not wrong." Snow admitted with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Probably. So, for many more turns around the sun?" Lifting his glass as if in a toast, Robin smiled his dimple smile. Act that Regina responded by lifting her own glass and clicking it to his.</p>
<p>"Look at them, they are so perfect when they get along."</p>
<p>"Now, can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>Arching an eyebrow and yes, letting her lips curve up, Regina hummed. "You can, can't assure you I will answer it, though."</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Robin placed his empty glass besides the cake and then, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he took that step that made him be way too close to her… so close that if either one of them leaned forward, they would end up making contact. "Fair, and mind you, I will only ask this because I see that we are here talking without you getting sassy or trying to burn me down to a crisp-"</p>
<p>"It's my birthday." Regina interrupted. "I usually take a break from the trials and tribulations of disliking people too much on my birthdays. It gets exhausting."</p>
<p>"Bullshit, she never takes a break…"</p>
<p>"Oh, I see… so does that mean tomorrow you'll be back hating on me?"</p>
<p>"Maybe…"</p>
<p>"Interesting…"</p>
<p>Smiling a smile that Snow would definitely catalogue as flirty, Regina bit playfully on her lips. "I don't hate you, thief. I just find you and your tattoo extremely annoying for my peace of mind."</p>
<p>"Really? I didn't know he had a tattoo or that Regina would be so thrown off by that." Snow frowned, blinking a few times before putting her attention back on them.</p>
<p>Robin scoffed, "So you're telling me you've been acting all nasty with me for the past couple of months because of a tattoo?"</p>
<p>Regina shrugged, letting her eyes roam along his face. "Partly, it's a complicated thing."</p>
<p>Pushing the inside of his cheek with his tongue, Robin straightened his back a bit. "So what tattoo is it that so highly offended the Queen?"</p>
<p>Lifting her hand, Regina pointed at his forearm, her finger getting close to the fabric of his shirt but not quite touching him. "Why, you have another one?"</p>
<p>"I actually do." Robin sucked in a breath, as if expecting Regina was going to be thrown off by that. Snow did the same, groaning at the thought that a couple of tattoos were going to ruin all of what she planned for both of them.</p>
<p>"Let me see the other one."</p>
<p>"Really? I kind of have to take my shirt off for that."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>Placing a hand to her chest, Snow allowed herself to completely fall limply against her husband. "Oh my God, they are so gonna go at it right now if he takes the shirt off. Oh… I can't look." Only that she did look, she didn't even blink as she watched Robin stand his ground and take off his shirt.</p>
<p>Regina watched too, the glint in her eyes filling Snow's chest with hope and nervousness.</p>
<p>"I feel like I'm watching what will soon become a softcore porn, the kind you like so much."</p>
<p>"She's touching him… David… I'm going to faint."</p>
<p>"What does it mean?" Regina asked, the ball of her index finger tracing what Snow assumed was a tattoo on Robin's chest. She couldn't exactly see the ink, but she could definitely see the way her stepmother traced the pattern.</p>
<p>"I think you definitely put too much Maca in your so called love potion."</p>
<p>"It's a family symbol, long story."</p>
<p>Tilting her head up, Regina looked at him in the face, her hand slowly sliding down his side and then dropping away. "Okay, you can put the shirt back on, and stop making pretty eyes at me-"</p>
<p>Surprising Snow and probably Robin as well, Regina straightened her back and made as if to walk away, her eyes rolling and her hand even lifting to make him step back.</p>
<p>"No… no, Regina don't leave." Snow groaned, almost standing up to run into that room and lock them there if necessary.</p>
<p>Not like she had to, because before she could even take a step away, Robin grabbed her chin and pulling a move that made Snow almost drop dead right on the spot, he kissed her, firmly pressing his mouth to hers as his hands moved into her hair.</p>
<p>That was all he did, and Snow could barely breathe, but she could see how he was waiting for her to give him a cue on how to go on with it.</p>
<p>"Okay, if she doesn't push him off and kills him in the next five seconds, he's going to be alright."</p>
<p>Snow held her breath, waiting… her heart beating so hard she was sure it could explode; she wanted to jump and yell her giddiness away and she wanted to do it so bad, but until she wouldn't see a positive reaction on Regina's part, she couldn't properly begin to celebrate.</p>
<p>"I swear I'm going to pass out, David… I swear."</p>
<p>"Calm down."</p>
<p>She wanted to, but she couldn't… because what if Regina got mad and pushed him away? True, she only wished for a kiss and she got it, but she wanted an epic one, not one that would end with Regina pissed off…</p>
<p>"Come on Regina, kiss him back, you know you want to."</p>
<p>The answer to her prayer came soon enough, because as Robin kept his mouth on hers, Regina went ahead and moved one hand to the back of his neck and the other to his shoulder.</p>
<p>It was an organic thing, beautiful to see… the way his fingers moved to gently grab her face, how his other arm circled her waist, the manner in which his head tilted to the side to have a better angle into the kiss.</p>
<p>Exhaling and being tickled by her romantic side, Snow wrapped her arms around her husband. "Okay I'm done for, I think I'm going… wait, did I see a tongue there, are they tongue kissing?"</p>
<p>Releasing David, Snow pushed herself forward, her eyes wide as she tried to see more into the scene unfolding through the mirror. Sure, she could see they were kissing and that they were both fully into it, but she couldn't exactly see how deep they were taking it.</p>
<p>It was sick, maybe a perversion from her part but damn, she wanted to see them kiss with tongue. It would be sexy and hot and uff, it would be the ultimate proof of how much into each other they were.</p>
<p>"Don't you think we should like… kind of not watch them make out?"</p>
<p>Snow guffawed. "Are you crazy? this is the best part."</p>
<p>Biting into her nails, she watched… her eyes glued to the way his hands would go lower and lower down her body until they were almost on her ass, all as they continued to kiss.</p>
<p>"See, he wants to grab her ass, but he's testing waters… checking if there is a protest so that he can… whoa, there it is. Damn that guy is my hero. First he went for the kiss like a champ and now look at him having a good feel of that… well, of her."</p>
<p>Snow watched intently because yes, without letting go of the kiss, one that she couldn't tell if it was with tongue or not, even when she didn't doubt it, he was now using both hands to press her hard against him, and he was doing it by having a nice squeeze of her ass.</p>
<p>It looked hot, and maybe it was because Grumpy's moonshine was working on her, but she was kind of tingling all over just watching them go at it like that.</p>
<p>"You think they are tongue kissing?"</p>
<p>"Definitely, they've been too long at it to just be exchanging chaste little pecks, and that way he's grabbing her? No way he would have it any other way. It's kind of funny you know, because I would have definitely peg Regina to be the kind who likes taking control of situations like this and now look at her, letting him take the lead and just riding along."</p>
<p>"I don't blame her, the way he went for her? That's hot. How come you don't kiss me like that?"</p>
<p>"What the hell, I kiss you like that all the time." As if to prove it, he grabbed her face and tried to kiss her, only that Snow giggled and pushed him away.</p>
<p>"Not now, you clown, I need to watch this."</p>
<p>"Seriously?"</p>
<p>Waving him off, she went back to looking at the two kissers. By then, Robin was lifting Regina up and placing her over the table. Once he had her there, he made room between her legs and accommodated himself there.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, that's what a real kiss is like, not the fiasco you made me pull earlier on,<em> your Majesty</em>." Robin whispered against Regina's mouth, placing a kiss there and then moving down her jaw, tracing the outline of it with his lips and then going straight to the column of her neck.</p>
<p>"If I would have known you kissed like that, I would have gone for it earlier… maybe even before tonight."</p>
<p>"Well don't go ahead of yourself, this that I'm doing? It's just my birthday kissing, any other day would have left you slightly disappointed."</p>
<p>Regina laughed, the sound rich and sultry and like nothing Snow ever heard out of her. "Really? So this is only tonight's special?"</p>
<p>Robin moved his hands down her legs and then ever so slowly, he let them slip underneath her dress. From then on, Snow had no visibility of what he was doing or where he was touching, but she was going to let her imagination run wild and pretend that his hands were running smoothly up her calves, past her knees and then up her thighs and way beyond there.</p>
<p>"Maybe, there's the post birthday kissing but I don't know, I've never been too confident with those."</p>
<p>Her hands moved to his chest and down his sides, settling on his hips to pull him closer. "Doesn't matter, I only allow people to kiss me like that on my birthday so there's that."</p>
<p>Robin leaned forward, brushing his mouth to hers for a second before pulling back. "What else… do you allow in your birthday?"</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and letting her lips part lightly, Regina replied. "Mmm, that, definitely that."</p>
<p>"Oh my God, you think he's like… touching her down there?" Snow briefly looked at David, taking notice of the deep blush on his cheeks and the way his hand was firmly covering his mouth.</p>
<p>"I… don't know what to say, really… I think we shouldn't be watching this. Not only because it's wrong but because… that's Regina for crying out loud."</p>
<p>Looking back at the duo, Snow agreed. She shouldn't watch them like that, after all, her mission was accomplished so she could retire a happy person…</p>
<p>But then, as much as she knew she should leave, she felt like she was glued to the spot.</p>
<p>"How about this?" Robin was lifting her dress a little, and no, Snow couldn't see what he was doing, but by the way Regina's face flushed and her eyes darkened, she was going to say it was a good thing.</p>
<p>The way he dragged her to him even more and pressed his forehead to hers didn't make it easier for her to leave either. Not only because the whole thing was hot, but also because that little gesture and the way their eyes locked, made her feel like they were destined to be everything… and she anticipated that from them on, there was not going to be a day they wouldn't spend together and that was all she ever wanted for Regina…</p>
<p>It was beautiful.</p>
<p>"Shit, Regina…" Robin breathed. He didn't say anything else though, first because Regina leaned forward to lick his lips and he took that moment to touch his tongue to hers, and second because she started to fumble with his pants and the implications of that apparently left him speechless.</p>
<p>"Well… it looks to me like she does know how and when to take control."</p>
<p>"Okay, I think that's enough for us to watch." With that said, David playfully covered his wife's eyes and made her get up to her feet. He dragged her that way directly into their bedchambers and once there, he kissed her like she complained he never kissed her anymore.</p>
<p>Snow fell for it, wrapping her arms around her man's neck and letting him drag her along in his game of seduction.</p>
<p>When they were done and she was lying by his side, spent and more than satisfied, she started to think of Robin and Regina and she wondered, if the night ended on a good more for them. She didn't doubt it, but there was no way to assure it.</p>
<p>At the end, her curiosity was stronger than the need to stay by her sleeping husband's side so she dressed and walked out of their bed, crossing towards the Queen's own bedchambers and knocking on the door.</p>
<p>Now, was she intruding? Probably, but she just needed to know.</p>
<p>Regina answered on the sixth knock, already dressed to sleep, her face clean of any makeup and her hair completely down and brushed into perfection.</p>
<p>"What is it?" She asked, her expression an unreadable mask as she stared intently at Snow.</p>
<p>"Um, I just wanted to apologize for never coming back to your party. I just… that moonshine kind of kicked me in, hard."</p>
<p>"Okay." Regina tried to close the door, but Snow quickly intervened.</p>
<p>"Wait… are you and Robin okay?"</p>
<p>Scoffing and almost doing a double take, Regina placed a hand to her hip. "I'm perfectly fine, as for the thief? I don't know, if you want to ask him, you'll have to go to whatever hellhole he crawls back to every night and ask him yourself."</p>
<p>The words were harshly spat and all Snow could do was stare at Regina in confusion. She just didn't get it… like, why was she like that? What happened that she was back at being all mad and angry with Robin?</p>
<p>What part of her plan went wrong?</p>
<p>"Anything else you need to bother me with?"</p>
<p>"No I just-" Before she could finish talking, Regina closed the door on her face, hard enough to make her jump and yes, making it obvious that she was angry.</p>
<p>For a moment, Snow just stared at the wooden barrier, not only confused but in a way disappointed. It was too late now, but she now knew that she should have stayed until the end, that she should've made sure Robin and Regina didn't end up at odds… but she didn't, and now they were back at zero?</p>
<p>No… it couldn't be… she saw how they were kissing, how they perfectly fit for each other. So what the hell happened?</p>
<p>Sighing and too tired to put much thought into it, Snow White walked in defeat back into her room, hoping that by the time the sun came up, she could scheme on another plan… a better one, because now that she saw them together, she was not going to give up on her resolution of making them become a couple. No, she wasn't going to rest until the Outlaw and the Queen, would be an epic love story worthy of being in books…</p>
<p>Meanwhile, at the other side of the door, Regina grinned slyly.</p>
<p>"That was a little harsh, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Feeling how Robin's arms slid around her so that he could pull her against the solid frame of his naked self, Regina's eyes closed, her entire body trembling in anticipation as he dragged his tongue from that sweet spot he just discovered in the back of her neck and letting it move to the one below her ear.</p>
<p>"She's too nosey." She hummed, throwing her head back to give him room to work on her skin.</p>
<p>He did, nipping, licking and sucking on her flesh until she was sure he was leaving a mark there. His mark…</p>
<p>"Don't do that, not there..." She breathed out, even when she knew it was a little too late.</p>
<p>"Alright, so shall I do it any other place, maybe here?" He moved his hand to her breast, squeezing her in his palm. "I could suck on your nipples, leave marks all over those tits. Or perhaps you would rather have me kiss and nip here…" He moved his other hand and placed it over her pubic bone before going on, letting his palm curve against her sex. "Or maybe you want me to lick you here… make you cum in my tongue, uh, would you like that?"</p>
<p>Uff, did she ever. Just thinking about it made her shiver, as it has been so long since she last had a man like that… longer, since she had once that would make her entire body react to him with such abandon.</p>
<p>"Unless you would rather have me go to that hellhole of mine." After saying that, he let go of her, making Regina turn to him to see why he wasn't touching her anymore.</p>
<p>He was just there, hands behind his back, one of his dimple smiles in place, and his eyes teasingly digging into hers. That was without mentioning the impossible hardon proudly standing from his groin.</p>
<p>"Whatever is it that you want, just let me know and I'll be happy to comply."</p>
<p>"You're going to make me say it?"</p>
<p>"If you want it? Yes."</p>
<p>Snarling her lips, Regina groaned. Who did the man think he was? Just because she hastily let him have his way with her back in that other room he thought she was going to play into his games now?</p>
<p>No, she wasn't going to do that.</p>
<p>But then again, the promise of those lips on he and his hands roaming all over her body was a nice incentive. Then, that maddening way in which he steadily drove into her a while ago was too fresh in her memory to deny herself of it… of him. Because yes, she wanted him, bad… and she wanted to take her time with him now.</p>
<p>He probably knew it, and that was why he had that stupid grin on his face. The bastard.</p>
<p>"Why do I even bother with you?"</p>
<p>"You'd miss my face too much if you didn't"</p>
<p>True… she guessed, so licking her lips, she grabbed for the edge of her robe, opening and then letting it fall to the floor. "So here's the deal, I want it all… now, but since this is the last time, make it good."</p>
<p>"I can do that." Reaching for her and pulling her against his body, he kissed her, lifting her off the floor and carrying her to bed.</p>
<p>Despite herself, she laughed at that, a deep sense of happiness settling in her as he kissed her all over. Her face, her neck, down her breast and over her stomach.</p>
<p>"But Regina, I have to warn you about something." He said, his tongue teasing her by tracing a path down between her legs. "This is not going to be the last time."</p>
<p>Feeling the warmness of his tongue on her, she moaned brokenly, then, sliding her fingers into his hair, she closed her eyes to the sensation. "We'll see, Robin, we'll see…"</p>
<p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>